Franada Valintine's Day one Shot
by ProudCanadianGal101
Summary: Morning teasings... V-Day oneshot... Franada... I know unique? I'M BUSY UPLOADING AND WRITING LIKE 10 OF THESE! GIVE ME SOME SLACK!


**HAPPY V-DAY! Hope you want some Franada morning teasing! I TRULY hope that the characters are in character! I don't really do Franada...**

 **I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

 **0o0o0o0o0o**

Matthew Williams received a text when he woke up. ' _happy v-day mon amour~!_ ' the text read. Matthew wondered why his lover, Francis Bonnefoy, texted him instead of telling him in person.

Before matthew could text back, he received another text from Francis. ' _stay in bed mon amour_ ' Matthew groaned, wanting to brush his teeth, but stayed in bed anyways.

Matthew's glad he did.

Francis came into the room with a tray. The tray had crepes and chocolate syrup. On the side there was strawberries with a chocolate dip.

The top crepe had the word ' _Will_ '. Matthew looked at the French Nation with curiosity. Francis shrugged. The Canadian spread the chocolate over the whole crepe.

Matthew ate it silently, watching Francis. He looked nervous. The next moment he looked as if nothing's wrong.

Francis put the syrup on the second, and final crepe. It read ' _you_ '.

"What are you doing Francis?" Matthew asked his lover. For a moment Francis looked at Matthew with a mischievous glint in his eyes. The glint was gone as fast as it got there.

"Just eat your crepe," Francis said as Matthew looked at him with a small glare. "Please, mon amour?"

Matthew sighed and ate his crepe silently. Francis was eating the strawberries with the chocolate dip. After the final bite Matthew looked at Francis.

"What was that abo-" Matthew started but got cut off my Francis putting a finger on Matthew's lips. That, surprisingly, silenced the Canadian.

"... Be my Valentine?" francis asked, already knowing the answer.

Matthew gave Francis a smile. Not one of his usual shy ones, but one that could put his brothers to shame.

"Of course mon français amour." Matthew rolled his eyes. Francis didn't have to ask.

"YOu have more than one love?" Francis asked, hoping the answer's no.

"Well there's…" Matthew started teasing, but stopped when he saw the pure hurt in Francis's eyes, "only you. I was only teasing."

Matthew gave Francis an innocent kiss, filled with love.

Before Francis could kiss back, Matthew broke the kiss. Francis leaned in for a kiss, but Matthew leaned back, holding Francis's face in place.

"Let's kiss after I brush my teeth." Matthew gave a small, shy smile.

"Okay, mon amour." Francis said giving Matthew a short peck on his lips. Matthew blushed, not expecting what Francis did.

"No kisses until dinner, because of that." Matthew teased, with a wink. Matthew rushed to the bathroom, and locked the door behind him.

Matthew heard Francis try, and ultimately fail, to open the door. "Matthieu, open the door, s'il vous plaît?"

"Non. I'm getting ready." Matthew said as he turned on the shower.

"Without a change of clothes?" Francis asked thinking he had his younger lover cornered.

"Oui!" Matthew called out. Matthew, after getting out of his clothes, got in the shower.

Matthew started to hum, just to tease his French lover, on the other side of the door.

Francis heard Matthew hum his favourite song.

It was like a lightbulb appeared on top of Francis's head.

Francis laid on Matthews bed, naked, biting a rose.

This should make Matthew regret saying what he did.

After about five minutes, Francis started getting cold. He wrapped himself with Matthews blanket.

Francis waited (With rounding) 10 minutes for the Canadian.

Matthew was done his shower, and took a bag from under the sink. It was clothes he stashed there in case something like this happened. He replaces them weekly.

Once Francis heard Matthew come, he shoved the blanket on the ground, a little bit of tanglement, and put the rose back in his mouth.

When Canada entered his room, he stopped at blushed.

"W...what are...are you doing?" Matthew stuttered shyly.

"Well, I got tired of waiting for you. So mon amour-" Francis got cut off by matthew kissing him.

Francis smirked and broke the kiss. "Sorry mon amour, you said no kissing."

normally Francis would let Matthew kiss him, but this morning he was in a teasing mood.

"Don't tease me, s'il vous plait?" Matthew whined.

"I was doing what you did, but to a higher level" Francis winked at the Canadian. The canadian groaned in annoyance.

"I might give you a kiss if you behave." Francis said, causing Matthew to roll his eyes.

"What do you say about your attitude?" The Frenchman asked with a wink.

"I'm sorry, you're a tease." Matthew muttered passive aggressively.

"I know" Francis said pecking Matthews lips.

* * *

 **Translations**

 **French**

' _mon amour_ ' - my love

' _mon amour français_ ' - my French love

' _s'il vous plait_ ' - please

' _non_ ' - no

' _Oui'_ \- yes

 **If I got anything wrong please tell me! I did all this from my limited knowledge on the French language! I wanted to be in French 9, but didn't get in so I couldn't get French 10!**

 **0o0o0o0o0o**

 **I hope you enjoyed this V-Day one shot! I tried my hardest! Please review, and tell me if the characters are OOC... This isn't my favourite pairing... It was also so hard to write because of that!**


End file.
